Blood Debt
by TheGirlInTheLightBox
Summary: After surviving a massacre that cost him his family, Ezequiel must turn into the thing he hates most, a vampire. He must find the ones responsible and go through with his vengeance. I wrote an epilogue to intentionally get you guys hooked. Please review


There was darkness everywhere. Nothing but glowing eyes around me.

"Do you know why you're here?"

The burning sensation coming from my wrists was unbearable. Almost impossible for me to concentrate on anything. I knew I had to get away somehow. The silver from the chains would soon effect my body, making it weaker and weaker as every minute passed by. I wasn't going to stay here and suffer the consequences everyone else did before me, for breaking one simple rule.

"Ezequiel?"

It made me angry to think that they could treat me like some kind of worthless being.

"Are you that afraid of me? You have to bind me like some kind of animal? I would have thought you knew me by now… Old friend."

There was shock all around me. It didn't surprise me one bit. After all, no one really knew about our past together.

"Not fear…precaution."

The place quickly became illuminated with candles. The huge room was full with many of them. I'm guessing between three hundred to five hundred of them. Waiting to see what lied in store for me. It was more than I expected. It was usually between fifty to one hundred of them in a trial like this. But of course. It made sense. I was the most wanted criminal to them, for breaking a promise I never even made in the first place.

"I believe Raphael doesn't like to repeat himself."

The tall, dark, balled being stared at me with such hate and anger. He was beginning to get frustrated, almost angry with me for not responding. He looked like the type with little patience. Who couldn't take chritizism because he was "perfect". I began to laugh at the idea of following orders. I was never good at it. It simply wasn't for me.

"I believe I don't like repeating myself either."

The offended look on his face was enough for me to understand that I had crossed the line with him. But what did I care, he meant nothing to me. As he came running towards me, a grin began to form on his face. He was going to enjoy this.

"PAOLO THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Raphael's command was like a gush of wind pulling him back. He struggled but eventually gave in. His eyes examined me from top to bottom as he laughed with pitty.

"I'm going to be very happy after Raphael is done with you."

Everyone around me became shocked after hearing my punishment. I was to be killed by the rising sun. Betraying my own kind was the worst crime a being like me could ever do. But there was one difference. I was nothing like them. They didn't understand why I had done it. How could they? After all, they had forgotten what it was like to be human.

It soon became empty, leaving Raphael and I the only ones in the room.

"I never thought I'd see you again after that night. I'm actually really surprised you've made it this far."

"To tell you the truth… I'm as surprised as you. I would've thought your men would have caught me sooner. "

"I really had hoped things would have ended differently for you. I really did come to sees you as my brother, Ezequiel. But like always, you let your anger get the best of hurts me to have to see you like this. But I hope you can understand why this has to happen."

He turned around and began to walk towards the door.

"Goodbye… old friend."

Everything became blurry. It was impossible for me to focus on anything anymore. The chains were taking effect now. I could no longer feel the burning sensation. I fell to my knees. It became difficult for me to stand alone on my own two feet. I knew I had no way of escaping with my life now. Maybe it was really over for me.

I could see light starting to illuminate the opening above me. It had been ages since I last saw the sun. I thought about all the wrong I had done. Everything that had pushed me up to this point. I had become a monster. Full of anger and vengeance. I was everything I had tried so hard not to become. All I could do was think about them. The family I once had. Soon, I would see them again. This time, it would be different. There would be no pain, no anger, no darkness. Nothing but happiness.


End file.
